


rain is wet, sugar is sweet

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Drabble, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s in awe of Zayn’s facial hair and wants to cum all over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain is wet, sugar is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://thesimpleartofwriting.tumblr.com/post/35445040221/prompt-fill-warnings-drabble-584w-slight)

Zayn’s always been a little too pretty and a little too rugged. He’s known as the bad boy because of it, but if they really knew him, everyone would see differently.

Instead, Zayn’s a little submissive. There’s times when he likes to take control but really he likes it when Liam tells him what to do and where to go and how to act, especially in the bedroom.

Tonight is no different. As soon as they’d gotten back from a day of interviews, Liam had ushered him into the room, where they are now, told him to get on his knees and suck him off good, relieving the frustration of the day.

Zayn’s mouth is stretched wide around Liam’s cock, lips taut, pink and wet with spit and a mixture of precum and although Liam’s pressed up against the wall and taking in how good it feels, he also forces himself to open his eyes and stare down at Zayn while his length is inside him.

Liam moves his hand, one of them already wrapped in Zayn’s hair, tugging at his dark locks while he moves his other hand against Zayn’s face, his thumb tracing over his jaw line and how scruffy it’s become. It’s rough and dark, a considerable contrast against his skin and Liam has the sudden urge to come.

He presses his finger against Zayn’s cheek, feeling his dick inside the other boy’s mouth while Zayn bobs his head, tongue curling underneath the member only to work its way back up over the head of Liam’s cock.

“Zayn,” he groans, tugging on Zayn’s hair in order to get his attention.

Zayn pulls off, staring up at Liam with eyes dark and wide, eyelashes framing them.

“What do you want, Liam?” he asks, voice laced with sex, filthy and dirty.

Liam only stares down at him, removes his hands from Zayn’s face and places it around his member, working it slowly at first until he can answer Zayn. “Let me cum on you.”

Zayn only raises an eyebrow but doesn’t protest, just leans forward slightly enough to put his hands on Liam’s waist, pressing and kneading his fingers into the skin there in order to give Liam some semblance of touch.

“Okay.”

He licks his lips, and stares up at Liam through his eyelashes, goading him on as Liam twists his hand around his length, working from tip to base. Zayn looks too good, and all he wants to do is reach the edge and mark Zayn pretty on his own terms.

“Come on, Liam,” Zayn calls, whispers the words before reaching out and licking the slit of Liam’s dick.

It only adds to what Liam already feels, and with one more tug, he cums all over Zayn’s face, the white liquid covering his angled cheekbones and all the way down to his mouth. Most of it ends up caught in the boy’s stubble, and when Liam works through his orgasm, continuing his gaze on Zayn, who only takes what he’s given, he removes his hand from Zayn’s hair, trailing it down the side of his face and smearing the cum across the stubble Zayn has and over the rest of his skin.

Zayn takes the opportunity to lick his lips and around his mouth, gathering as much of Liam as he can before it disappears behind his lips, earning another groan from Liam.

“We’re going to have to do this again sometime,” Liam says, feeling sated.

Zayn only hums in agreement.


End file.
